


Sasha's cum dumpster

by grosskopf



Series: Sasha Thorne [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Desk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Fuckgirl, Girl Penis, Inspired by Art, Jerk Alpha, Large Cock, Muscles, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Requested, Shameless Smut, Student/Teacher, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, the author may have muscular girls kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Sasha knows this is borderline illegal, but she gives zero fucks about it because she ain't wasting opportunities to fuck a good pussy. Even if it belongs to a professor that is almost twice her age, still a very attractive woman. And Mrs Patel was who showed interest in the first place, Sasha isn't about to deny a good pussy. And a good ass because that woman is a goddamn slut, Sasha noticed she has a big thing for girls from Class D. Also known as the class full of alphas, Sasha happens to be one of them and one with a reputation.Maybe it's the tattoos, the muscles or because people know she'll fuck whoever wants to be fucked by her.inspired bythis art
Relationships: Sasha Thorne/Belle Patel
Series: Sasha Thorne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927012
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: betaverse





	Sasha's cum dumpster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carl_The_Mad_Man_Finkerton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_The_Mad_Man_Finkerton/gifts).



> I'm sorry it took me this long, I'm a slow writer. Hope this is somewhat good even if it probably should be longer. I'll have a second chapter tho.

Sasha knows this is borderline _illegal_ , but she gives zero fucks about it because she ain't wasting opportunities to fuck a good pussy. Even if it belongs to a professor that is almost twice her age, still a very attractive woman with such a nice body that gets her hard only thinking of it. And Mrs Patel was who showed interest in the first place, Sasha isn't about to deny a good pussy. And a good ass because that woman is a goddamn slut, Sasha noticed she has a big thing for girls from Class D. Also known as the class full of alphas, Sasha happens to be one of them and one with a reputation. A reputation that she's more than happy to keep up with.

Maybe it's the tattoos, the muscles or because people know she'll fuck whoever wants to be fucked by her. With the minimal refractory period of a healty young alpha.

 _I'm bored, Thorne_. It's the message she receives when she's drinking her morning black coffee. Alex, her roommate who's a fellow alpha, lifts her head when she hears Sasha's small giggle. She's getting a pussy easily from _cum dumpster #4_. She's a jerk and she knows it. Sasha is almost proud of it, she did her best to make sure everyone knows she's prone to stick her dick into any wet hole willing to have her.

"Got a cunt to fuck, bro?" 

"Yup," she looks at Alex, who's currently wearing a dress shirt that definitely isn't hers. "You stole _another_ shirt from me?" 

"Your clothes are comfier than mine, bitch. Omega cunt?" 

"Beta." 

"Aren't you having a thing with an omega?" 

"I'm a fuckgirl, I have a thing with multiple people. Whatever. I gotta go, she's bored and I'm not up to sloppy seconds." 

She finishes drinking her coffee as quickly as she can. Sasha knows that if she doesn't get to the professor's office in forty-five minutes, she'll have to fuck loose holes dripping other alpha's cum. She doesn't like sloppy pussies – only when it's like that because she knotted the bitch. She takes a two minutes shower and puts herself into a tight tank top – it let's people see all those defined alpha muscles and the collection of tattoos – and her favorite jeans and black boots. She knows she looks good as fuck, probably can get another little pussy if she wants to keep pumping cum into bitches.

She jogs towards Patel's office. It's a big campus, so her office is a bit over a kilometer away from her dorm. Sasha likes to run and if she needs to run to get a fuckhole, she's running to get a fuckhole.

"I've heard you're in need of a cock," Sasha says when the door is open.

"You better be here to help me."

"Yes, professor."

She opens the door, Sasha can smell she's already aroused. It's not as strong as it is with omegas, but it still there and she appreciates it. Sasha doesn't like wasting time, so her hands are on the professor's waist and pulling her closer. She humps against her butt almost gently, trying to use this friction to get her half-hard cock to rise to its full erection. The professor moans with the feeling of an alpha moving against her. Sasha kisses her neck, holding her tighter. In the moment the door is lock, the alpha grabs Patel's arm and drags her towards the desk. 

With zero care to the world, she pushes out papers, pens and notebooks off the desk and pushes the professor, her chest against the wood. She gives her leverage to stop it, a few moment pass and the professor stays there, waiting for the alpha to keep going. Sasha pulls up her skirt and tears the professor's tights, the demonstration of strength makes the beta moan under her. The alpha holds her butt cheeks and pulls to expose her, licking her lips when she sees her shiny wet pussy and the little jewel of the tip of the butt plug she's using. It's the butt plug _Sasha_ gave her, the possessive alpha inside her hums in appreciation. 

She slaps Patel's ass: "I see you like pleasing me." 

"Yes, alpha." 

"Fucking little slut." 

She pushes three fingers into the professor's pussy, there's a little bit of resistance and she smiles. It means Patel is relaxed and turned on enough to take her cock, but will be all deliciously tight around her. Sasha loves when she's the first cock someone will take that day – she's pretty sure the professor will call more alphas to wreck her today. She thinks that maybe she should ask Alex to come around, Sasha knows that her roommate didn't have a good pussy in _weeks_. Which is just cruel for an alpha. They need sex even more than other normal human beings.

Sasha pulls her fingers out, the woman is a slut enough to _whine_ because she's empty again. The alpha opens her pants, pulls it all down so her hard cock is free. Heavy, throbbing, ready to fuck a whore. Usually she would grab a condom, Sasha isn't really up to go around knocking people up, she's to young to have a horde of pups. But she knows Patel is in birth control and she takes plan B, she likes to be filled to the brim with warm alpha cum and Sasha will indulge with this. (And alphas like Sasha like to be rough, the professor will indulge with class D's alphas.) 

Sasha steps closer and pushes her cock into the woman in a smooth slide motion. 

"You're such a slut," she slaps her butt again. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, alpha."

She _sounds_ like a slut. It's beautiful. The professor clenches around her, as if she's silently asking Sasha to just _move_ . The alpha waits a few more second before pulling halfway out and slamming back in. Being a good slut, the professor moans and moves her body back, trying to get herself impaled again and again by the alpha's dick. She smiles and hold tight onto the professor's hips and fucks her. She watches how _beautifully_ the woman's pussy stretches around her thickness. Sasha thinks that this is what she'll miss the most about college: _having a lot of good pussy to fuck_. 

With her thumb, she plays with the anal plug, making a short circular motions and Patel shivers under her hands. Even if she isn't as sensitive up there as alphas and male betas, she still is _very_ sensitive. Sasha knows that playing with that tiny hole is a factor in how fast she has her first orgasm. The alpha doesn't slow down, not letting her come down from the orgasmic high. Sasha doesn't even try to pretend that the way Patel's inner walls shaking and contracting around her is very pleasurable. Pleasurable enough to push her into an orgasm to, she pushes as deep as she can, bursting her load against Patel's cervix. She thrusts a few more before pulling out, her shaft shiny and covered by their mixed cums. She pushes two fingers into the gaping hole: "I hope you have lube." 

"Yes, alpha, first drawer on the left." 

_Of course this whore makes sure she always has a bottle of lube around, fucking anal slut._ She opens the drawer and finds a couple of lube bottles, condoms and a fucking dildo that is almost as large as Sasha's penis. 

"You're really a little anal slut," she comments.

"Maybe I am." 

"Just _maybe_?" She pulls the butt plug out, smirking to the small gape it left behind. "I met bottom alphas that were less of a anal slut than you."

Sasha covers her fingers with lube and push into Patel's ass. She repeats the process a few times, make sure she's all slick and ready to be fucked without much pain. When she's satisfied, she puts some on her hands and covers her cock with the lube. 

"My little pretty slut," she uses a hand to expose Patel's tight hole and her other hand to guide herself into the woman. "My good pretty slut." 

She pushes slower than when she bottomed out into Patel's cunt, but not too slow or too gently. If the professor wanted someone to be gentle with her, she'd call Josh, who's definitely in love with _her_ and not only her holes like someone like Sasha. 

She gives some more time for Patel to the meaty intrusion up her butt hole. She starts slow, as rough as Sasha is, she doesn't want to break the woman. But she can feel how her cock is sensitive and the tight warmth is effective in making her move faster and harder, slamming into her soon enough. She doesn't really like to burst too fast, _but_ Patel's ass is a goddamn cock-milker. Sasha pulls her just enough to sneak her hand between the beta and the desk, her fingers finding the professor's sensitive and hard clitoris. Focusing on moving her fingers side-to-side there helps her to keep a steady pace. But Patel doesn't stop trying to move back against her and clenching around the alpha cock. 

"You really want me to burst, don't you?" The professor clenches harder around her, Sasha growls. "Little dirty whore."

She nods, too busy moaning to use words. It makes Sasha take a deep breath to not be one of those who finish too fast. She's pretty good at controlling how much she lasts, but her self-control can be affected by how _good_ a fuckhole feels around her. And the professor's ass hole feels _divine._

(Sasha wouldn't complain about having Mrs Patel as her personal fleshlight.) 

She also _missed_ fucking her, considering the last time was during her rut, almost two months ago. Sasha holds onto Patel's hips hard enough to bruise while cumming deep into her ass. As soon as she recovers her focus, she goes back to stimulate the beta's clitoris, feeling how the way the woman still clenching around her doesn't let Sasha go soft.

"Don't stop." 

"I'll message Alex," Sasha responds, pulling the professor with her so she could sit. "I need a short break when I'm not in rut, you know that."

"I'm still hungry tho." 

"That's why I'm messaging her," she start typing. "But you better keep my cock all nice and warm."

"You're getting soft." 

"Keep my cock all nice and warm." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a story, my ask is open (it's spicywhumper). Or comment here, it can be a writen prompt or an art like this one. And tell me if you want me to post as a gift to you.


End file.
